


As it has to be

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Jack is adorable, M/M, POV Alternating, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: First posted on myTwitterThis is how I imagine Cas's call to Dean and what comes after. It's supposed to be in 13×06, and if it doesn't happen you're free to sue me for giving you false hope, in the meantime, kisses xx





	As it has to be

**_~Castiel~_ **

Castiel finds himself in something that looks like woods. There are trees all around him, the autumn breeze caressing the leaves. He hears birds chirping.

He stands up, he's not sure if this is Earth or something else. It can't be the empty, too bright, nor can it Purgatory, there aren't screams or the stink of the various monsters who live there. He starts walking, not knowing where to go, until he finds a road. It might be Earth after all.

Castiel walks along with it, few cars pass by, but he doesn't see a long black car among them. He keeps walking.

At some point, he sees a telephone box. He approaches it while searching for coins in the pocket of his coat. Castiel inserts the coins and dials the number. He waits for him to pick up. Dean's voice comes from the other end after a couple of rings.

«Hello?» he says.

«Hello Dean» Cas replies.

There's silence from Dean. Then after a beat, he says, «If you're the dude in white who almost started the Apocalypse again just a couple of weeks ago and you're fucking with me, so help me god, I'm gonna rip your throat with my bare hands»

Castiel is taken aback by that, «Dean, it's me, Cas»

«Sure you are» Cas can hear the anger in Dean's voice, «If you really are Cas, then tell me something only he knows, you son of a bitch»

Cas thinks for a bit, then it hits him. «The mixtape» he says, «you made me a mixtape not longer than a year ago. It was Led Zeppelin, you told me I have to learn and appreciate real music. Thirteen tracks, your favorite songs. It's a gift, you said, you keep those»

Cas bites at his lip when he finishes.

«Cas?» Dean exhales after a beat. «Oh God, Cas, it's really you»

The Angel can hear Dean's voice almost breaking.

«Where are you?»

«Somewhere on I-70» Cas replies, «I can see an autogrill not even a mile from here»

«Stay there» Dean says, and this time is smiling, «I'm coming get you»

Cas smiles back, «I'll just wait here then»

Dean chuckles, «God Cas, I missed you so much»

«I missed you too»

«I'll be there in 20»

«Ok» Cas says, still smiling.

The voice in the phone says his time is over and the line goes silent.

 

**_~Dean~_ **

Dean walks out of his room. Missouri told him to wait for a call few days ago, when he met her again, but he never imagined it would be Cas. He thought it would me some difficult hunt or something like that. But Cas. Honest-to-God _Cas_.

He steps into the War Room, walking towards the garage, but Sam stops him.

«Easy tiger, where's the fire?»

«I have to go get Cas» Dean says and goes to move again, but Sam stops him with a hand on his chest.

«Dean...» he says in _that_ voice. The voice he uses when he has to tell the victim's family there was nothing they could do. «Cas is dead»

«He's not»

«How can you be so sure?»

«He...» Dean closes his eyes, then opens them again and looks at his brother, «He called me, told me something no one can know, something no one knows. Not even you»

«Let me and Jack come with you at least. As backup»

Dean sighs. «Fine. But you drive Cas's truck» he says and walks to the garage. This time, Sam doesn't stop him.

«Be there in five or I'm going without you» the taller man hears Dean saying before he disappears behind the door.

 

**_~Sam~_**

Sam knocks on Jack's door. The Nephilim is on his bed, reading a book about lore.

«Jack?» he says, poking his head inside.

The kid raises his eyes.

«Dean got a call from Cas, says we're gotta get him»

Jack puts the book on the bed and walks to the door, «Castiel is alive?» he asks tentatively.

Sam nods. «I don't know how, but Dean was pretty sure of that»

Jack gives a hint of a smile.

«Wanna come?» Sam asks, knowing well the Nephilim's answer.

Jack only smiles wider and follows Sam in the garage.

  

**_~Dean~_ **

True to his word, Sam is there five minutes later with Jack. Dean waits for them to get into the truck, then starts the car.

Cas said he's on I-70 near an autogrill, so he had to find one with a phone box a mile away while Sam was talking to Jack. He found three.

The first one is a dead end, so he drives to the second one.

He almost loses the control of Baby when he sees him. Cas. He's sitting on the sidewalk that divides the restaurant from the road. He might have pressed the accelerator a little more to get there.

Dean parks the car and all but bolts out. Cas is standing there, the lapels of his trenchcoat dancing around his legs due to the wind of November.

Dean stops, stares at him.

Cas checks the clock on the tower near the gas turrets. It's been only 20 minutes since the call.

«That's pretty nice timing» he says.

Dean wants to cry, «We had an appointment»

Cas smiles his little smile, the one he always reserved for Dean and the hunter knows that it's all he needs to know for sure this is really Cas. _His_ Cas. He surges forward and kisses him, both hands on either side of the Angel's face. And Cas is kissing back, his arms around Dean's middle and Dean is sure he's gonna cry for real.

When they break apart, Dean says, «Don't do that again»

Cas just nods and hugs him, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder.

Neither of them notice Sam and Jack in the truck, Sam with a proud smile on his face, Jack looking curiously at them with his head tilted.

The Nephilim gets out and slams the door, making both men turn to him.

«Father?» he says, walking to Castiel, while Sam gets out the truck.

«I'm... I'm not...» Cas starts, but Dean stops him.

«Dude, it's fine» he smiles, «Jack chose you as his father because Kelly told him you would look after him»

Cas looks between Dean and Jack, then to Sam, who envelops him in his long arms.

«I'm so glad you're back, buddy» he says when they part. Dean notices that his brother's eyes are a little wet, but he doesn't mention it.

Dean looks at his family, the one he gathered in those years, Sam and Cas and, yeah, Jack too. He thinks of the ones who passed away, people too young who got sucked in this shitty life, people who were there their whole lives and died as heroes. He hopes they're ok.

He puts an arm around Cas's waist, one around Sam's shoulders.

«Let's go home» he says.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasstiel_?lang=it)  
> This is how I imagine Cas's call to Dean and what comes after. It's supposed to be in 13×06, and if it doesn't happen you're free to sue me for giving you false hope, in the meantime, kisses xx


End file.
